Recueille de musiques
by konomu-imouto
Summary: Recueille de musiques à la sauce HP. C'est à dire les chansons que j'ai appris à mon école et mes chansons préférés ! Commençons avec 'Tous les cris des SOS '


Coucou ! Voici ma première musique ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'en ai eu l'inspiration après avoir lu la version que nous propose Lilyangel29 sur cette même chanson. Je trouve qu'il manquait un quelque chose pour que ça colle aux paroles de la musique donc comme je comptais déjà la faire ainsi que celles que j'ai apris à l'école et mes préférés je me suis jeter à l'eau et ai suivie le rythme endiablé de cette musique ! Donc je la remercie car au moins j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour celle-ci ! Pour la remercier de cette précieuse aide( même si elle ne le sais pas) je lui dédie cette songfic ! (en espérant qu'elle la lise un jour)Sur ce bonne lecture à vous, fidèle lecteur!

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, ni les persos, ni la chanson. Seul chose à moi les petites italiques que j'ai inventé !'

* * *

**Tous les cris de mes SOS**

**Comme un fou va jeter à la mer...**  
_Oui comme un fou... un fou de toi, qui t'aime dur comme fer._  
**Des bouteilles vides et puis espère  
Qu'on pourra lire à travers...**  
_J'espère que tu m'aimes... si tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu verrais à travers moi, un amour sans pareil._  
**SOS écrit avec de l'air...**  
_Je t'en supplie, aime-moi... sois ma bouée de sauvetage..._  
**Pour te dire que je me sens seul  
Je dessine à l'encre vide un désert.**  
_Je me sens seul sans toi, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec moi ? Seul, je dessine un désert, le désert de ma vie, sans toi tout est vide._

**Et je cours, je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent...**  
_Comme tous ces gens autour de moi, mais ils ne voient pas que celui que je veux c'est toi._  
**Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie.**  
_Parfois ce que je dis est désespérant, mais toi, tu ne vois pas la détresse, la détresse qui est en moi._

**Difficile d'appeler au secours...**  
_Pourtant, j'en aurais besoin, mais seul toi peux me secourir_  
**Quand tant de drames vous oppressent  
Et les larmes nouées de stress...**  
_Je stress quand tu me regardes, je ne veux pas faire un faux pas, te décevoir, si seulement tu faisais attention à moi._  
**Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour...**  
_Je n'en ai plus la force, à force de l'avoir nié, je te le cri... Je t'aime Severus !_  
**De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse  
Et dans un dernier espoir disparaissent.**  
_Je suis dans la faiblesse, ton manque d'amour me blesse et peu à peu je disparais._

**Et je cours, je me raccroche à la vie...**  
_Je m'y raccroche dans le seul espoir que tu veuilles de moi._  
**Je me saoule avec le bruit...**  
_Le bruit du silence, quand tu n'es pas là..._  
**Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses...**  
_Comme ma vie, qui n'est qu'un noeud que je ne saurais défaire._  
**Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie.**  
_Tu ne me comprends pas, mes mots, mes gestes, tous n'est que mystère pour toi._

**Tous les cris des SOS  
Partent dans les airs...**  
_Tu ne les rattrapes pas, tu ne m'écoutes pas... ni les SOS que je t'envoie._  
**Dans l'eau laisse une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté...**  
_Tu es beau, mais comme l'eau de chaux tu te troubles. Je ne peux voir tes sentiments._  
**Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre...**  
_Les verres cassés, comme mon coeur que tu as brisé._  
**Les messages luttent...**  
_Les messages de mon coeur combattent, dans cette lutte infernale._  
**Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierre d'étoiles sur les rochers.**  
_Mais ils ne font que heurter ta personne._

**Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre...**  
_Les bouts de mon coeur en miette._  
**J'ai recollé tous les morceaux  
Tout était clair comme de l'eau...**  
_L'eau de chaux ne c'est pas troubler cette fois-ci, tu as enfin compris, j'ai recoler nos deux âmes comme deux pièces d'un puzzle._  
**Contre le passé y a rien à faire...**  
_Maintenant nous sommes ensemble il n'y a plus que le futur qui compte._  
**Il faudrait changer les héros  
Dans un monde ou le plus beau reste à faire.**  
_Nous sommes les héros de notre histoire, refaisons la, le plus beau reste à faire..._

**Et je cours, je me raccroche à la vie...**  
_La vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, mais seulement si tu es près de moi. Je m'y raccrocherais tant que tu seras là._  
**Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des gens qui m'entourent...**  
_Je n'attends que le soir pour te rejoindre. Les journées sont longues avec ce bruit incessant..._  
**Comme des lianes nouées de tresses...**  
_Comme liens de notre amour... et cela pour toujours..._  
**Sans comprendre la détresse des mots que j'envoie.**  
_Je ne les ai pas envoyés en vain... tu m'as donné ta réponse... et tu m'as dit oui quand je t'ai mené à l'église._

**Tous les cris des SOS  
Partent dans les airs...**  
_Tu les as enfin rattrapés... nous pouvons maintenant nous aimer._  
**Dans l'eau laisse une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté...**  
_Ils ont néanmoins laissé une trace, ils ont écrit notre histoire._  
**Pris dans leur vaisseaux de verre  
Les messages luttent...**  
_La lutte à été dur... mais la récompense à fermer mes blessures._  
**Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierre d'étoile sur les rochers.**  
_Les vagues t'ont ramené à moi, toi qui me fais voir des étoiles et main dans la main, au bord des rochers et des chemins, nous ne faisons que nous aimer..._

**imouto  
**

**Un avis ? Vous avez aimé ? Je continu à en faire ? Pour me le dire bouton GO!  
**


End file.
